Reyna's War
by Mrs. Waters
Summary: This is Reyna's point of view of the end of the Titan war. It also deals with the struggles of her love for a daughter of Venus and her need to be accepted as a traditional Roman.


Hello PJO and HoO fans! This is my first fanfic on this site so I went with one of the most common genres. This is set during the Last Olympian a couple weeks before the battle of Manhattan and is Reyna's point of view during the end of the Titan war. I feel like a lot of Reyna's actions and emotions are very interesting so this is me trying to explain her. As is in the summary this is Reyna with another girl as a love interest because that is really just how I see her character, so if that's not your thing you have been warned. I also do not write and vulgar or unnecessary scenes because that is not my thing. It is my plan to make this a multi-chapter fic but my schedule is crazy so we'll see how that goes. As is obvious, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters, though if Rick was looking to sell them I would happily take Nico.

The sound of Romans preparing for battle woke Reyna as it usually did these days. Spears on swords, muffled shouts, the sounds Reyna had begun to dread, though she couldn't remember when the first time the thought of war had made her sick. It was ridiculous for her to loathe the thought of battle; her mother was the goddess of war. If she voiced her worries she would be met with only disbelief and the farthest from understanding that was possible. She would be ridiculed. But, though her mother was the goddess of war, Reyna believed in the strategy needed to win a battle. And right now, she was thinking that maybe it would be a better idea to pull back and surrender than fight the Titans again. The Romans couldn't take many more battles like the one they had just endured last week. Fifty soldiers lost and countless others wounded. The Titans simply had too much power and too many monsters. Reyna knew that the legions would have to mount a large scale invasion soon, a final attack before they were too weak to muster the strength. But first, breakfast. Reyna rolled from her twin bed in her room, the purple bedclothes falling halfway onto the floor. Being Praetor of the Roman legion did have it's perks. Private bedrooms in a house shared only with the other Praetor happened to be one of them. Reyna didn't bother to change out of her ratty sweatpants and old torn camp t-shirt, before she walked into the kitchen where she knew Jason would already be, eating Frosted Flakes like he did every morning. Reyna had been Praetor for only a short time, but already she felt mostly at ease around Jason. He had been one of the first people to introduce himself when she had been new at camp, and now that they were Praetors together with shared responsibilities and duties , it was nice to have someone with whom she was familiar that could share the pressure. When she walked into the kitchen, he looked up from his bowl at the small circular table which sat in front of a window overlooking the city of New Rome. The Praetors' house was on the hill near the battle grounds instead of in the city; the Praetors' job had always been protecting the city and up-keeping the army, so their house was located where they could keep watch over New Rome and actively participate in the training of the military. As she rummaged through the barren cabinets for food, Reyna glanced at Jason. The light from the morning sun was pushing through the window and it illuminated Jason's face as he watched New Rome below. The light made his hair a halo of translucency, like that of an angel, but his brow line held more tension than any angel's could have. He was as worried as Reyna about this war. He knew that the time to act would have to be soon. The question neither of them wanted or knew how to answer was how soon 'soon' would have to be. Reyna finally settled on a brown sugar cinnamon pop-tart she found in the back corner of the cabinet and a browning banana from the fruit bowl, now holding only a single apple and shrivelling peach, that sat next to the sink on the counter. She put the pop-tart on a paper towel and walked to the table, sitting across from Jason in the only other seat. She and Jason didn't bother with small talk, not in the middle of a war, so when she sat down he immediately started talking, no prelude necessary.  
"It looks so peaceful down there. In New Rome I mean." He sighed but straightened his shoulders. "And it's our job to keep it that way." Reyna had been thinking the exact opposite. New Rome looked to her like a city that was losing hope. She didn't take the lack of people hurrying along the streets as peace, she took it as exhaustion. She told Jason as much Jason looked at her questioningly, one eyebrow raised. She turned her head away and looked out of the window. She didn't like looking in Jason's eyes; they made her uncomfortable; she never knew when she should look away. "I think we need to do something for the Romans. Not just the citizens actively in the military, but everyone, something to bring back hope to our cause, to tell them that all of the dying isn't going to be for nothing. Something festive, unifying, a... party?" Reyna looked to Jason now, hopeful for any suggestions. His eyes lit slightly and the corner of his mouth raised. "The fawns would like it. But we need something with a purpose, a connection to the cause."  
This was another perk of being Praetor. Whenever Reyna didn't know how to proceed, Jason filled in for what she was missing. Reyna supplied the general idea, the bones of the plan, and Jason took care of the details needed to make it work. He understood the people better than Reyna did, which was why he also did the majority of the public speaking that the job required. Having been raised on an isolated island of only females, all of whom she had know, Reyna hadn't had many reasons to speak in front of anyone. Her skills in front of crowds weren't the best. "Wait," Reyna said, "there was this ancient festival I read about once. It was called the Ludi Apollinares I think, the Games of Apollo. I guess they were kind of like the olympics. Anyway, they were held in ancient Rome to celebrate the healing power of Apollo. Healing could be just what the citizens need right now."  
Jason nodded. He was barely sixteen, younger than Reyna by a year, but he was already considered a military veteran and his political skills were great. He knew what the people need and how to get it to them. In a way, Reyna was the back up for him, the supporting push that enforced his words. "I've heard of those I think. They were usually held in early to mid July for a week at a time, but who says we can't have them in August instead?"  
"Right," Reyna swallowed the last of her banana and continued, "We can tell the people today. Once Octavian is done slicing his teddy bear for the kalends, we can announce it and get the preparations started." At this Reyna saw Jason tense. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to take any man power away from preparing for battle to set up for a festival." He watched Reyna as she stood and threw her banana peel, pop-tart wrapper, and napkin away. She faced him, the understanding of the seriousness of their decision apparent in her tight posture. "Jason," she replied, "if we don't have these games the Romans' spirits will be almost nothing. And without the spirit of her people, Rome is nothing." Jason stood and cleared his bowl as well, taking the time to hand wash it in the sink. Reyna knew this meant he was thinking. When Jason thought he couldn't be still, he had to be moving. Finally, after having washed and dried his bowl, Jason leaned back against the counter, turning to face Reyna. "All right," his voice was reluctant, like he was trapped between to options that were bad and bad. Reyna imagine that was how she had looked and sounded since the Titan war had started. "I'll tell the Romans today. Preparations for the Ludi Apollinares will begin begin next week, and the games will be held a week and a half later, August 16."  
Reyna smiled halfheartedly, then walked back to her room to get dressed for the day. She held her shoulders a little higher for the rest of the day. Not yet noon and she had already won a battle.

Hey guys so if you want to see some more of this story you need to tell me in a review because I'm working on my original fiction first and foremost so this is not my priority. BUT... it can become a priority depending on how many reviews I get tellin me they just can't live without more! Thanks a million! -Mrs.W

Also! So I have already written most of chapter two. There is only one thing impeding me from giving it to you and that is that it is in my notebook and I am way to last and unmotivated to type it up and put it on here. Any volunteers to come to my house and do that for me? No? Okay then your other option is to review to give me something to type for!


End file.
